


Knightshade: Foresight

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Blake starts spending as much time as she can with Jaune without wanting to actually confess her feelings.KnightshadePre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 10





	Knightshade: Foresight

Jaune: *sits in the cafeteria*

Blake: *sits across from him*

Jaune: Hey, Blake.

Blake (smiling): Hey, Jaune.

RWY & NPR: *sits around them*

* * *

Jaune: *sits down in Peter Port's classroom*

Blake: Mind if I sit beside you?

Jaune: Uh, no, go right ahead.

Blake: *sits down beside him*

Peter Port: Ms. Belladonna?! Is there something wrong with the usual seating?!

Jaune: You know, I really don't mind, professor!

Peter Port: So long as you still follow my tales!

Jaune: As much as I usually do!

Peter Port: *twitches his moustache*

Peter Port: Yes, perhaps she might encourage you to pay a bit more attention! Now, class!, as I was saying...

* * *

Jaune: *walking just outside Beacon*

Blake: *walks up beside him*

Blake: Hi, Jaune.

Jaune: Hi, Blake. What's up with you, today?

Blake: Just enjoying the beautiful day.

Jaune: *looks about*

Jaune: It is a beautiful day.

Jaune: *sits down, looking over the surrounding fields*

Blake: *nervously hovers nearby*

Jaune: Did you... want to join me?

Blake: *eagerly sits beside him*

Blake: *moves two inches closer*

Jaune: *reaches his arm out, embracing her about her shoulders and pulling her in*

Blake: *puts her head on his shoulder*

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: Hm?

Jaune: Please just tell me what's going on?

Blake: *nervously shakes and tries to pull away*

Jaune: *pulls her back to his shoulder*

Jaune: My life has... let's just say I can't read the room here. Just, please, tell me..

Blake: If I tell you, the spell might end...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I honestly don't know what you think of me...

Blake: *pulls away from his shoulder*

Blake: How can you say that.

Jaune: I don't know if my heart can take it.

Blake: You don't want me here.

Blake: *stands up, turns black and disappears*

Jaune: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Jaune: *deep, gutteral groan*

Jaune: BLAKE BELLADONNA!

Blake: If you keep that up, it's going to draw a crowd.

Jaune: After all of the mistakes I've made, I really don't care right now. Sit.

Blake: *sits back down beside him*

Jaune: Let's try this again. Will you go out with me?

Blake: Uh...

Blake: I thought I was going to have to ask you.

Jaune: Yes, well, that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Do you think I would say no? Of course you did... Get back over here.

Blake: *moves over and puts her head on his shoulder*

Jaune: *gently pets it*

Jaune: I have... so... so many questions... But I would rather just stay here.

Blake: Mmmm.

* * *

Ruby: *looking through Crescent Rose's optical sight*

Ruby: Not what I thought.

Yang: Spill the beans, sis.

Ruby: Blake's head on his shoulder, and, cuddling, I guess?

Weiss: What? I know she's been acting strange lately...

Yang: Called it. Kitty-cat's got a thing for Vomit Boy.

Ruby: And now, what do we do about it?

Yang: Celebrate.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: Perhaps we should wait for them to reveal this relationship to us...

Yang: Nah. We've got to celebrate. Ruby, take some pictures.

Ruby: *lines her scroll up to the optical sight*

Ruby: On it.

Yang: Let me see.

Ruby: *shows Yang her scroll*

Yang: Ooh, I like this one. *plays with Ruby's scroll*

Ruby: Hey, that's my scroll!

Yang: And sent.

Ruby (texting): That was Yang, btw.

Ruby (texting): We totally were not spying.

Yang (texting): We are totally spying.

Weiss (texting): Against my better judgement. We will be ready to celebrate whenever you two feel comfortable.

Yang (texting): Party tonight. I'm buying.

Yang (texting): We will celebrate if and when you are ready.

Yang (texting): That was ice queen, btw. Got her pinned, so yeah, party.

Blake: *exacerbated sigh*

Jaune: Let's just ignore them.

Jaune (texting): Going dark.

Jaune (texting): No, Yang, that's not a Blake pun.

Yang (texting): Alright, I promise I'll be adult about this.

Yang (texting): One condition.

Neither Jaune nor Blake replied.

Yang (texting): Serious balls on you. Props. We'll leave you guys be, just make sure you take care of our precious little kitty-cat.

Jaune (texting): My

Jaune (texting): Our precious little kitty-cat.

Jaune (texing): Logging off.

Yang: Shit, he did it.

Weiss (staring up at Yang): Perhaps we overplayed our hand.

Yang: Or we just pushed our two love-birds together. Love-cats? Tomcat? Shit, brain's still stuck in texting mode; can't think of puns.

Weiss: Perhaps another reason to let it go. And perhaps me.

Yang: *let's Weiss go*

Yang: No more stealing my scroll.

Ruby: You took mine first.

Weiss: No stealing Ruby's.

Yang: Alright, let's all just agree that they make a cute couple.

Weiss: Indubitably.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189248478409/knightshade-foresight) Tumblog.


End file.
